


New Girl In Town

by apckrfan



Category: Gossip Girl, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is the newest to join the Upper East Side's student body at Constance Billiard & St. Jude.</p><p>SPOILERS: Through Heroes Season 1 and 1x13 of Gossip Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Another odd idea that came to me. All characters but The Haitian are underage.

__  
SPOTTED: Serena van der Woodsen double dating with someone other than BFF Blaire Waldorf. Does this mean the rumor of Blaire's demise are true? Word has it the new girl in town has some secrets. Who doesn't, right? I'm sure they will be revealed in due time. One thing's for sure, two blondes is bound to be double the fun.  


"Doesn't he talk," Chuck said with a nod toward The Haitian. He, of course, hadn't said a word the entire time they were at the club. He hadn't at dinner either, though, he'd laughed a time or two when one of them had said something funny. 

"No," Claire said simply. She was used to it by now, and he did talk to her when they were alone. 

She should have known Chuck was going to be there. When Serena came up with the idea of a double date, Claire had kinda hoped for something boring. Dinner and a movie. Other than riding to the club in a limo together this really wasn't Claire's idea of a double date. 

She didn't like Chuck much. He rubbed her the wrong way. And she'd been rubbed the right way by the Haitian to know the difference. He hadn't done anything to her. Well, beyond relentlessly making it known he would succeed in getting her. She wasn't that type of girl to begin with. He'd told her all girls were that type of girl when he got them alone. As if. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know. He just doesn't. You could ask him," she said with a smile. 

He gave a snarky smile in return. "Yeah, right. I've heard of the strong silent type, but I thought girls liked communication." He glanced from Claire's hand resting comfortably on the Haitian's thigh to the other man himself. Claire didn't know Chuck well, but knew enough by now to know the look in his eyes said he was thinking about something. 

"Then again, if it bags a girl like you maybe I should try it. Not that I need the help, but I like the less effort gives you more concept. All action and no talk, I could get used to that as my motto. Plus, you've got the whole jungle fever thing going on." He moved his gaze to Claire. "If you prefer dark meat you should have just said so." 

"At least he doesn't say things he'll regret later. Or that will ensure he doesn't get lucky tonight," she said. She saw they got looks occasionally. She was used to it, but to have someone like Chuck judge her choice in a boyfriend was strange. To say the least. 

Claire downed the rest of her drink and mentally told herself to calm down. He was trying to get a reaction out of her. To get her to say or do something that would ruin her chances of remaining in their circle. He lived for that type of thing. She'd been accepted into it because the Petrelli's were her sponsors. It was up to her not to screw it up. 

He assumed, apparently, she'd had more to drink than she had. She was tipsy from finishing the drink quickly, but could not drunk. She had no plans of getting beyond this point either. She'd have to explain why she got sober so quickly. She slid her hand slowly up the Haitian's thigh to his hand. He quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing, which wasn't anything new. 

"There are all kinds of ways to communicate, Chuck," she said simply and stood, the Haitian did, too. Serena gave her a look that said she was sorry. "And I don't think I have to explain to you what those are," she said, giving Serena a smile. She could deal with the likes of Chuck Bass. She slid her hand along the small of the Haitian's back before taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. 

"God, I hate him," she whispered. 

"Then why stay." 

"I don't hate all of them. Just him. He gives me the creeps. And the fact girls keep hooking up with him, as if they're going to be the one to change him. Guys like him don't change. That's why I asked you to come with me." 

"Why?" 

"Rumor at school is he's slept with every available girl there is and even with a few that aren't. And I guess he's not always willing to take no for an answer." 

She felt The Haitian's attention shift to Chuck. With the diversion of his attention, though, his hold on Claire got more possessive. He held her closer. It was funny, really. He didn't think twice about stealing someone's memories, but the idea that someone like Chuck would take advantage of a girl was abhorrent to him. It should be, of course, but she remembered how she felt after she'd discovered her memories had been altered. She'd been pissed. And that was putting it lightly. 

She squeezed his shoulder a little and leaned in to kiss him, drawing his attention back to her. "He hasn't tried anything with me, honest. I wanted to show up with you so he wouldn't get any ideas either. I know this isn't your idea of fun, but just saying I'm with someone wouldn't stop a guy like him. And maybe if he thinks I don't go for white guys he'll leave me alone." Or see her as more of a challenge, but she left that part out. 

"Fun is easily found with you near. But, why does he get away with it?" 

"Because his dad's rich? And the girls are stupid enough to think he was just joking later? I don't know. I liked someone like him. He just had the starting quarterback ego. Chuck has money going for him." 

"You do as well." 

"I don't. I know what you're going to say, and I appreciate Angela wanting to see me in a school like this to help me get into a better college. It's not my money, though, and I'll never think of it that way. I'd give it all to Simon and Monty." 

He regarded her. "You speak the truth." 

"Of course I do." 

"That is one of the things I love about you." 

"Mm, that I shun money?" 

He gave a chuckle. "Among other things. So now they will realize you're involved someone?" 

"I wasn't really concerned with anyone else. Serena and a couple others know about you, but guys like Chuck need to see it." 

"More than once I assume." 

She laughed, moving her head against his chest so her chin rested on it. "Most definitely. Now that they've seen you it will be expected. Do you think you can handle it?" 

"I will do my best," he murmured, lowering his mouth to hers for a kiss. It was better than the one she'd given him a minute ago. 

"I don't want to go back to the table," she admitted when the song ended. 

"Then we will leave." 

"We came with Serena and Dan, we can't just leave." 

He rolled his eyes. "More rules?" 

"Yes! It'd be rude and all over school tomorrow that I bailed on Serena. What progress I made would get ruined." 

"I will pretend to understand why that matters." 

"Thank you, but it's not that complicated. She's my friend." 

"She is trouble. They all are if you want my opinion." 

Serena met them just before they got to the table, preventing Claire from responding. She agreed with him in a way, but she would do what she could to ensure she at least had fun while in school. 

"I'm sorry about Chuck. I'm not sure what the deal is with his mood tonight. He's normally obnoxious and rude, but he likes you - so he says. I thought that meant he'd keep his insults to a minimum." 

"It's all right." 

"No, it's not, but it's nice of you to pretend it is. As long as you're not mad or think I invited him to join us." 

"I know you didn't." Claire shrugged. "And thanks, but you shouldn't be the one to apologize." 

"I know, only I don't think he realizes he's doing anything wrong. He never does. And now that his dad and my mom," she shrugged. 

Serena had told Claire more than once she wasn't too thrilled about having Chuck as her step-brother. Claire couldn't even imagine. 

"Well, anyway, I don't want your boyfriend to think what he says comes close to what I think." 

"I know you don't," Claire said. 

"Good. If you're ready to go, the limo should be here and we can ride around for a while. You haven't seen the city until you've been driven around it at night." 

"Sounds good," Claire said, a little relieved she wouldn't have to put up with Chuck any longer. The Haitian probably wouldn't be thrilled, but dealing with two people was better than a group. 

Claire knew people were watching when they left the club. They weren't looking at or for her, though. They wanted a glimpse of Serena or one of her other classmates. Claire was just an anonymous face, hopefully anyway. She hated the feeling just the same. The Haitian told her more than once it was no way to stay discreet. 

He handed her into the limo after Serena and Dan went in. The divider was up, leaving the four of them basically alone. 

"The bar is stocked," Serena said. 

"I'm okay," Claire said. 

"Well, I'm not, I was thinking of another bottle of champagne. Split between the four of us, it wouldn't even be a glass a piece." 

"Okay," Claire said. 

Sharing the bottle of champagne was the last thing they did together. As the limo drove through the city, Dan and Serena seemed to have things other than sightseeing on their minds. This was one of those things Claire felt out of her league when it came up, not that it did often. 

Well, there were several really. She wasn't used to the type of life her classmates led for sure. The drinking and the drugs all so readily available. And the sex. They were all having sex as if it was no big deal. 

And while she had no plans of waiting until marriage she didn't think it was something to treat as if it was no big deal. She drank the champagne and other things while managing to avoid the drugs. They just weren't her thing. 

The sex should have been the easiest of the three temptations to avoid without anyone being the wiser. She wasn't counting on being stuck in a limo for who knew how long with another couple who would more than likely report to the entire student body if she and the Haitian did nothing all night. 

She sighed softly. The Haitian drew her to him, as if sensing her mood. 

"What is wrong," he whispered, placing a kiss against her ear. 

She couldn't explain it, not without being overheard by Serena and Dan. Well, assuming they were aware of anything but each other just then. Dan's hands were underneath Serena's sweater with no thought evidently to the fact they weren't alone. 

"Just follow my lead," she whispered, moving on the seat. He moved so he was almost on top of her a little too anxiously. Was she opening a can of worms here? She had no idea. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought of doing it with him. 

She kissed him then, arms going to his shoulders and then his neck. They continued like that for a while, eventually he guided her so she was lying on the seat. She moved with him willingly. They'd done this before, made out on her parents' couch. Even in her bedroom a couple of times when no one was home. So, laying with him was nothing new. 

Knowing someone else was here with them was new. And as odd as it should have seemed to her, it was exciting. It wasn't like Dan and Serena were watching them any more than they were. 

"But they could," she murmured. 

The Haitian drew away, arching an eyebrow at her. 

"Saying my thoughts." 

"What is that?" 

"That it's kind of exciting." 

He smiled, eyes telling her that he found it exciting, too. Or maybe it was just laying on top of her that made it that for him. 

"You are exciting," he whispered. 

"Thanks, you are too." 

"I know," she said quickly, cutting him off from saying the rest. He had to get frustrated sometimes. Probably more than she realized. 

They didn't talk again for a long time. It seemed like hours, but she couldn't be sure. His hand was under her shirt, toying with her breasts to the point she ached to have him do more. Almost enough after a while she'd forgotten where they were and was tempted to let him go further. Enough that she slid her hands lower between their bodies until it rested at the front of his jeans. He'd touched her before, but never for this long. And she'd never taken the initiative to do much of anything to him. 

The limo came to a stop, making them come up for air. He made no effort to hide where his hand was. Her hand hadn't gotten beyond touching him through his jeans so she didn't move hers either. He probably thought she was a tease, but that wasn't it so much as she was both cautious and scared. 

"It's stopping for us. We have somewhere we can go to be alone, I know you've said you don't. So consider this it. For the next few hours anyway. Go back to what you were doing," Serena said with a smile. "There's more champagne if you want it. The driver will take you back to your house, Claire. I gave him the address. Just knock on the divider when you're ready to go home." 

"Okay," Claire said, glancing out the window. She had no idea where they were. It wasn't Serena's place. Maybe it was Dan's. She'd never seen it, just knew that Dan didn't live where everyone else did. 

Dan whispered something in Serena's ear, which made her blush. It was difficult to see inside the car, but it was there. 

"And condoms," she added, opening a compartment to reveal just that. "Have fun. It was nice to meet you finally." 

The Haitian merely nodded, looking a little puzzled. She was probably a hundred shades of red about now from embarrassment. 

"See you tomorrow," Serena called as she stepped from the limo. 

"Yeah," Claire said. "Night." 

"Night," Dan said. 

"Good night, Dan." 

The Haitian didn't waste much time getting them back to where they were. 

"It will take a while to get home even if we had him take us right there." 

"I know I should put off having sex for the first time in the back of a limo." 

"Why?" he asked. 

She swallowed, groaning softly when his fingertips brushed over her nipple. "I can't think of a reason at the moment." 

"At least we're alone without worrying that your mother or brother will walk on us." 

"They're not always home." 

"You'd prefer a hotel room?" 

"No," she said adamantly. She would not do that, not her first time anyway. 

"Then where?" 

"It just seems so cheap." 

He chuckled then, sliding his hand lower. "I can assure you there's nothing cheap about this limo ride." 

"I know," she said with a soft gasp as his hand slid under the waistband of her jeans. 

"I will stop if you tell me to." 

"It's not the stopping that has me worried." 

"What does then?" 

"Where are you going to go? Sooner or later my father's going to get in touch with you somehow." 

He managed to unhook the button at the top of her jeans without even seeming to concentrate. 

"Then I will go where your father sends me." He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her lightly. "That doesn't mean I won't return." 

"You're not just saying that." 

"I cannot lie to you even if I wanted to," he said, kissing lower still along her neck. 

"I don't have that ability," she whispered as he worked her jeans lower. 

He chuckled then, sliding lower to place a kiss against her thigh. "It's called honesty, Claire, it is not an ability. Regardless, it would seem on me you do. I would not just leave you." 

He slid her panties lower, lifting his head from her thigh to the spot she really craved being touched. He was good, so good at it she didn't pay much attention to his hands. Hands that were maneuvering her jeans and panties lower and, finally, off. 

His hands were warm against her legs as he slid them up from her feet high enough he was able to slide a finger inside of her. She gave a soft cry, arching her hips off the seat and clenching around his finger. His tongue was doing wonderful things to her clit, bringing her so close to coming. He'd pull back, slide his mouth to her lips and enter her with his tongue and then go back again, away just long enough for the urge to orgasm tapered off a bit. 

She pushed against him, using as much of her strength as she could muster. He drew away. God, she'd never seen that look in a man's eyes before. It wasn't just desire or need. There was much more there. It was the look she'd seen her parents share once the secrets had been revealed. He'd claimed he loved her before, but always in a way that she could blow off as not being sincere. Just words meant to compliment her. 

There was no doubt that's what he felt for her and her heart lurched a bit at the thought. She sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbows. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

His voice wasn't so smooth at the moment. She had no doubt he'd stop if she wanted him to, but she didn't right now. 

"No, I want you to sit up," she said softy. 

"You what?" 

She laughed a little and scooted out from under him. She slid off the leather seat and made her way to the cabinet where Serena had shown them the condoms were . 

"Claire," he said when she turned to face him, packet in hand. 

She shook her head, sliding a fingertip to her lips before dropping her hands to either end of her shirt so she could lift it up and off. 

"I don't know if I can begin to explain how much of a turn on it is to see you like you are right now." 

"What? Naked?" 

He chuckled. "That much is obvious, but no. As unflattering as it may sound, you being on your knees holding that in your hand." 

"Oh," she said, glancing at the packet in question. "Well, if you find this a turn on, that's pretty easy to fulfill." 

He laughed then and she made her way to him, handing him the foil packet. While he worked at tearing it open, she set about getting his jeans undone. She wasn't sure how she felt about being nude in front of him while being driven around New York City in a limo. It was exciting, but she imagined that wasn't how she was supposed to feel. 

And then she couldn't help but wonder of her new friends, how many of them had done this type of thing. Did they frequently? She didn't think too hard on it, though, at least not once she'd gotten his jeans unzipped and was able to reach inside to touch him. 

"You are distracting me," he murmured, though his tone and his eyes told her he didn't mind too badly. 

"Open," she said, watching as he did. With his help, she managed to get his jeans down enough that he could roll the condom onto his cock. 

He seemed surprised when she moved to straddle him. 

"It may be uncomfortable this way." 

"That's okay. The seats aren't very big. At least this way we won't fall off." 

He gave a soft chuckle that turned into a groan as she lowered herself onto his length. She went slow, one hand at his shoulder and one against the divider while he guided him into her. She cried out a little, more from the overwhelming feeling his being inside of her brought her than any pain or discomfort. She felt so full for lack of a better word. As if he belonged there, inside of her. That sounded totally like a cliché. 

His mouth captured a breast, circling the nipple almost to the point of it being too sensitive. As if he knew that, he drew away and moved to the other one. He distracted her enough she barely noticed the uncomfortable feeling that accompanied him sliding all of the way up and inside of her. 

"Oh God," she moaned when he was completely inside of her. He placed his hands at her hips and used the leverage to lift her up a bit. It didn't take her long not to like that. Now that he was inside of her, she wanted him. She moved her hips, raising herself up and down his length. 

She lifted her other hand from his shoulder, placing it on the divider and found she liked that a lot. It also managed to put her breasts right against his mouth, which she didn't mind at all. Neither did he evidently. 

He drew her off him, settling her on the seat while he slid to the floor by her feet. Taking hold of her legs, he guided himself back into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. The way he was thrusting inside of her, he brushed against her clit sending her off almost as soon as he started. His deathlike grip on either thigh told her he wasn't too far behind her. 

He leaned against her, kissing her stomach as she stroked his neck with her fingers. 

"What time are you expected home?" he asked. 

"You know my mom, no real curfew." 

"Good, because I plan on depleting the safety supply a bit more before getting you there." 

She couldnt help but smile even if he wasn't looking at her to see it. "You do, huh?" 

"Yes," he said, sighing softly as she caressed his head and the back of his neck. 

"Okay." 

"That's all you have to say about it?" 

She laughed, moving her hands to his cheeks and tilting his face up to look at her. "It's better than eh or no, isn't it?" 

"I suppose so." 

_You know that old Eagles song about the new kid in town?_

It appears one particular new girl is going to fit in very well. One night out on the town and already she's got the staying out all night part of living among the city's elite and privileged down pat. And who could miss the cat that ate the canary look on her face after her limo ride through the Big Apple? Any bets that it has nothing to do with animals. Unless animal magnetism is now part of the animal kingdom. Serena and her boy toy were nowhere to be seen, so I'll let your imaginations do the walking, gentle readers. Stay tuned, I'm sure there'll be more to dish about this particular new kid. 

Bye for now.  
XOXO. 

~The End~ 


End file.
